Ranger Net Chronicles
by Forta
Summary: Four stories from the point of view of each of the legendaries featured in the Ranger Net missions. Chapter 4: Manaphy
1. Mission 1: Gain Deoxys' Trust!

**The Ranger Net Stories.**

**---**

**Deoxys.**

**---**

**As anyone who has completed Ranger knows, there are four Ranger Net missions. As such, there will be four chapters in this story, each focusing on a different legendary. Also note that the legendaries (aside from Manaphy, of cou****rse) are familiar with humans.**

**A new chapter will be loaded approximately once every three days.**

---

I was lost.

All around me were wild Pokemon, playing in the forest I had woken up in. They seemed to not notice the legendary in their midst. One Linoone even went so far as to playfully Tackle me! I transformed into my Defence forme, though, and forgot about it.

Then that odd human came.

The man started saying something, before waving an odd device in the air, which controlled a spinning-top that zoomed towards me. I transformed again, this time into my Speed forme, and tried to make a break for it.

Too late. A strange, glowing band of energy surrounded me, seemingly trailing from the spinning-top followed by more and more rings. Was this human…_attacking _me?! Screeching in rage, I took my aggressive Attack forme, and slammed into the circles. The other Pokemon backed away, looking surprised, as the white energy came again. I began to feel weak as it trapped me, and quickly attacked the line again. This human was attempting to kill me, I was sure of it! Enraged, I broke free and fled the forest, leaving the human standing there.

It was a few days later, and I had just gotten settled, causing rockfalls in the nearby cave. Hopefully, I would trap and kill some humans in the process.

Then that girl showed up.

She couldn't have been more than fourteen human years. Knees shaking, she approached me, initiating the white bands that had so angered me earlier. Glaring at her furiously, I attacked the line with a powerful slam. Another human stood beside her, yelling something - I did not understand him. Again and again, I attacked her line, weakening her. And again and again, she kept encircling me, determined. Finally, I succumbed.

But not for long.

I tried transforming - and it worked! Taking my Defence forme, I broke free of the mass of lines, floating away into a deeper part of the cavern.

It wasn't long, though, before that girl and her friend showed up again. This time, I noted, she was sporting a Magnemite. Smirking inwardly, I accepted the challenge she posed, seeing how she would fare against me in my daunting Defence forme.

This time, she took a different strategy. Instead of circling me quickly, she timed her attacks, to catch me when I was neither attacking nor defending. Just like before, I eventually fell prey to the white lines, only to transform and zip away in my slippery Speed forme.

Would she continue to follow me? I only drifted a room away, to see if she would come. Unlike the older human who had attacked me before, the girl seemed to be trying to tell me something. If she did attempt another capture, as I imagined she would, I almost thought that I would be able to understand her.

And, of course, she came again. I gently floated towards her, before feinting to the left, just out of her reach.

Was she…smiling?

The boy next to her said something, and she nodded, shooting the little disc from the top of her metal device. In this forme, I could easily stay out of the reach of the bands, or attack with a band of powerful energy orbs. However, with the aid of a Geodude, she managed to stall me long enough to circle me.

Funny…I thought I heard something, in a language I could understand clearly, as she completed a final circle.

--_Don't worry…I mean you no harm…please, stay still…_--

Then, I knew - it was that female human, using those rings to talk to me. Even as I broke free again and flew off, I let her see me take my Normal forme.

The only forme I would let her catch me in.

And yes, of course she came again, armed with a Graveller this time. The male looked puzzled - probably because his friend was grinning from ear to ear as she approached me. I think she knew I had heard her.

The first thing I did was take my Defence forme. The white lines had circled me twice before I decided to use my Speed forme to break through the energy bands. Once again, she only circled me a couple of times, waiting for when I would use my Normal forme.

It had been a good ten minutes of battling this girl and her disc before I used my Normal forme - and she took the advantage, using Graveller to pin me down before circling me furiously. When it seemed I had been caught, she relented, stepping back a little as I came to rest on the ground.

I did not attempt a transformation. She had got me.

--_Thank you…now, go free…_-- I heard her say, and grateful, I flew off.

It was only a few minutes later, however, when I sensed an outpouring of emotions below me. Curious, I flew low over what appeared to be a human settlement. Inside a large building, I heard something familiar - the voice of the human that had provoked me in the forest. It seemed he was truly sorry for what he had done by trying to capture me.

Forgiving him, I called out loudly, before flying away over the forest, over the ocean, to the triangular island I called home.

---

**Hehe…-goes to write Celebi chapter-**

**Please review.**


	2. Mission 2: Rescue Celebi!

**The Ranger Net Stories**

**---**

**Celebi**

**---**

**Same as last time. I am taking some liberties on how the stylus actually works, though I tried to stay true to how it looks on the anime.**

**---**

The Lyra Forest is, as anyone will tell you, a natural labyrinth. I made it like that for a reason - so I would not be found. Many humans over the years had been taking their chances with the forest, and a few had gotten lost in the process, only to be returned to the entrance by the wild Weepinbell. It was my job to keep the forest safe and peaceful, and in return the humans had created a shrine to me, leaving little rice balls there for me to eat.

I had been relaxing at my shrine, nibbling daintily on a rice ball, when the humans had grabbed me.

All of a sudden, a white circle trapped me. I had seen this happen before, to other Pokemon who lived in Lyra Forest with me - Rangers would come and calm down or ask the help of Pokemon with these special lines. Though, the humans that were trapping me didn't look like any Rangers I had ever seen before. They wore these absurd white outfits, and yelled at me as I attacked their lines.

No, I decided, these weren't Rangers at all., which is why I snapped the Styler of the one attacking me and hovered backwards a short distance, instantly wary. I had never been captured before, only seen it done, but I didn't think it would feel so horrible. Set back for only a moment, the white-clothed humans used another Stylus to try and capture me again.

It seemed that someone had noticed my troubles - it wasn't long before a real Ranger showed up, yelling angrily at the guy capturing me. Boy, was I glad to see her! She distracted the weird people with her angry voice while I made my quick escape, chirping fearfully - truth be told, I was intimidated by the odd people who had suddenly started attacking me, small as I am. And the capture had hurt, too!

However, a few minutes later, they were back, screaming at me to come back to them and let myself be captured. Whimpering, I zoomed away, hiding myself amongst the verdant plant life. From a distance I could see the girl Ranger clearing up a few pathways that had been blocked off earlier, and fighting some of the weird men, who each ran off once she had captured their Pokemon.

Standing next to the girl, I noticed another Ranger. He was fairly short with orange hair, and had this round face and dazed look that made me giggle. He just looked so _silly_. However, I didn't giggle for long, as the noise attracted my enemies, who almost instantly found my hiding place. Shrieking, I tried to fly away, but they had me cornered. The two Rangers noticed me and rushed over to help, but I was already in the process of breaking a Styler.

The whole thing threw me in a state of panic. The second the white circles disappeared, I flew away, hurt and completely terrified. The round-faced boy said something to the girl, and so the chase began.

My limp wings were nearly useless at this point, only barely keeping me in the air, and only pure terror keeping me moving. Exhausted, I looked behind me, then upon seeing no sign of the two humans came to rest by a tree. Moments later, a Ninjask zipped out of its hiding place amongst the leaves, yelling frantically, and only then did I see her approaching. The capture initiated without me having any say in the matter, I had no choice but to let her try to capture me.

Three circles were all it took to keep me down in this pathetic state. I cried out once, then let the energy from the circles restore my strength. Feeling better, I smiled at the two Rangers, chirped my thanks, and hovered back to my shrine, where the rice ball I had started eating earlier was still waiting for me.

The next time the round-faced Ranger entered Lyra Forest, I hummed happily from a sheltered bush, which caused him to spin around in shock, notice that no-one was there, and then fall over. Well, I couldn't help but giggle…

**---**

**Yes, I know this one was shorter. I have a feeling Mew's chapter will be absolutely huge, though. Fingers crossed!**

**-goes to type up Mew-**


	3. Mission 3: Find Mew, the Mirage!

**The Ranger Net Stories**

**---**

**Mew**

**---**

**Second-to-last…here's hoping this one will be longer than the Celebi chapter.**

**---**

I don't actually live in the Olive Jungle. I was just passing through at the time, after hearing that Fiore was lovely, especially the fair city of Summerland. Of course, being the rare Pokemon that I am, I was told by the other legendaries to stay out of Summerland, and Celebi suggested that I hang out in the jungle to the north instead.

Which was precisely what I was doing when that human found me.

At the time, I had been chatting to a Grovyle about life in general, when all of a sudden everyone scrambled. The Grovyle was quick to explain that a human was coming, and that everyone was being wary of humans after the Entei incident, as they had named it, before bounding away to his nest. However, I was not afraid of the humans, choosing to drift lazily towards the man who had appeared at the entrance to the forest.

He was staring at me, mouth agape, eyes as big as dinner-plates. After a few moments, he hesitantly called out my name, as though he couldn't believe I was there. I giggled and drifted even closer to him, tail twitching curiously. Finally, he caught his breath - he seemed to have stop breathing upon recognising me - before turning and running, calling out my name again. Chuckling at his oh-so-predictable response, I floated off into a deeper part of the forest.

A day or so later - time didn't seem to pass as quickly in Fiore as it did in Kanto - I heard a familiar voice. Recognising it as the human from before, I flew down to meet him. This time, another male accompanied him, a Minun chirping away happily on his shoulder. The man I had met before was stunned to see me again, it seemed, but then he shook his head, said something to his younger companion, and went off, Politoed in tow. The boy shrugged, and strolled towards me, raising his capture device (which Celebi had told me about previously - they do not exist in Kanto, and thank goodness for that. I would never get any peace.)

_I won't be gotten that easy!_ I thought to myself, and, grinning at the human, I raced off towards the Relic.

On my way, I met a little boy, who gasped when he saw me. I went over and tapped him on the head, before spotting Minun Boy and moving out of sight.

However, I didn't count on the speed of the human, and soon I found myself battling to break free of several white circles. It wasn't too hard, though - I evaded the electricity his Minun was shooting at me and edged just out of his view. I could hear him cursing as I fled to another part of the forest, calling out my own name as I did so.

People who were scattered around the jungle pointed to me as I flew past - I came to rest next to one of them, a little girl this time, who stared at me in awe and gently patted me on the head. I graciously accepted the compliment (I took her gesture to mean "You're so cute!") and nudged her hand before hovering towards a strange plant. Smiling, I wrapped my long tail around one of the leaves and yanked it out of the ground, revealing an Oddish who was not impressed with me for waking him up from his deep sleep. Upon seeing who had disturbed him, though, the small Grass-Type merely muttered something and trudged off, deciding wisely not to mess with a legendary.

"Hey! I saw a Mew!"

The friendly girl who had patted me earlier was excitedly recounting her tale to the teenager who was pursuing me. Though I forgave the girl, I knew she had blown it for me, and so simply waited for the boy to come over and try another capture. Which, of course, he did. Once again, I evaded his electrical attacks, but I didn't realise that they were actually just a decoy for something else - an Ariados, who shot webs at me in quick succession. It wasn't long before I was pinned to the ground by the sticky substance, and furiously, the boy circled my struggling figure.

Gritting my teeth, I focused my mind and blasted the webbing away with a Psychic, breaking the lines and allowing me to escape. When he looked at his Minun - both human and Pokemon wore an expression of pure disbelief - I stuck my tongue out at him before flying off to an even deeper part of the jungle.

Here, I found a Bayleef, who was only too happy to tell me what was going on with the blue-haired boy and his Minun

"He's a Ranger, of course," she began, speaking in the Pokemon language. "They help Pokemon who are hurt or angry to calm down and heal, or set them free from evil forces. The kid that's chasing you is called Lunick. Along with his friend Solana, they're responsible for cleaning up that horrible mess with the Entei in the Jungle Relic," she chatted, looking out over the trees towards the ancient stone building - we were on a ledge that overlooked the forest. I recognised the name Solana, too, as both Celebi and Deoxys had mentioned - perhaps _praised _would be a better word - her earlier. "The Minun's a great kid too, only ever wants to help. Never thinks of himself. And the one with the Politoed is called Percy - another really lovely guy, though maybe not as confident as Lunick or Solana. Anyway, I hope that helps, and good luck with your game!" she said energetically, smiling brightly. I waved at her, before setting off again.

The kid, it seemed, had gotten lost - I couldn't find him anywhere, and I had looked everywhere in the jungle. Assuming he had gone home, I curled up in the shade of a palm tree, watching a group of Wurmple playing tag. Smiling gently, I looked up towards the sky, my sapphire eyes sparkling as I thought of how much fun I had had that day, playing chasies with a Fiore Ranger.

_I wonder __what happened to that kid. Did he go home?_

I tried to relax, but gave up, hovered in the air for a moment, then made my way back to where the little girl who had patted me was. Or, rather, where she had _been_ - she must have gone home as well. I turned to leave the area…

And was confronted by Lunick. He smirked at me, and initiated a battle, to which I responded by performing a loop-de-loop in mid-air. Once more, his Minun discharged high-powered jolts of electricity, which I evaded with ease. Then, he tried catching me in a bubble created by a Lotad, which I popped within a few seconds.

On and on this went, with several different types of Pokemon attacking me, and finally, just when I thought he had given up, he pulled out his trump card - a Shedinja.

Gulping, I edged away from the ghostly Pokemon, who just floated in one spot, showing no emotion whatsoever.

If there's one Pokemon I hate, it's Shedinja. They're Ghost-types for one, and just plain creepy for another. Gulping, I avoided eye contact with it (do Shedinja have eyes?), as shadows started to engulf me. Strange visions clouded my thoughts, causing me to panic. I couldn't see a thing, except for blackness, and horrible, glowing red eyes. What was happening? Was I going to die? Somewhere between the visions, I thought I saw a light…

Then, it was over, and I sat, subdued by the circles Lunick had drawn around me. Suddenly, I figured it out - the kid, upon realising my weakness, had hiked up to the Relic to capture one of the Shedinja, and then had come back down to find me. I found a new respect for the Ranger, as I accompanied him back to the entrance of the forest.

We arrived to find two people standing there - an old man, and, to my delight, Percy. I chirped cheerfully upon recognising him, somersaulting in the air. The old man said something, then had a good look at me, before checking Lunick's capture device - or Capture Styler, as the Bayleef had called it. I may not be fluent in human-speak, but I could make out some of the conversation:

"It's all here!" - the old man, upon having a look at the capture thing. I guess he had wanted my data for something - they all seem to. Why can't they pick on, I don't know, Rayquaza?

"Thank you…" - Percy (who sounded more confident than he had earlier, which isn't saying much.)

"No problem, Percy! Now, let's go and file a report." - Lunick, sounding _very_ pleased with himself.

Laughing, I flew off, deciding to go back to Kanto - the birds would want to hear this story, as would Mewtwo, who was amused to no end by my antics.

But before I went, I winked one sapphire eye at Percy.

**---**

**Nearly done…**

**Oh, yes - this chapter is twice as long as the Celebi chapter. Mew has a longer mission.**

**By the way - I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, and I'd also just like to say that I've started the Manaphy chapter, and I'll warn you now - it's really quite choppy, as since Manaphy can't actually see what's going on (though he can hear and feel them), I need to add other perspectives in there too.**


	4. Mission 4: Rescue the Precious Egg!

**The Ranger Net Chronicles**

**---**

**Manaphy**

**---**

**Lucky last.**

**I have been on hiatus. We apologise for any inconvenience caused.**

**Note that Manaphy, though an intelligent egg, is an egg none the less, so the grammar in its speech is less than perfect.**

---

Floating.

I was floating.

So long, drifting, drifting.

With all the creatures of the sea.

My Mama's sea.

_My_ sea, some day.

Mama always said I was more than an egg.

She sang to me, and told me stories about the world.

A world she said that I would someday see.

When I hatched.

If I hatched.

_It was not unusual for objects of other regions to wash up on the shores of Summerland, but the egg that Cameron found was certainly an oddity, for __as everyone knew, eggs cannot hatch in Fiore - Pokémon usually migrated to other regions to lay them. So what was that one doing all by itself? At any rate, there was something definitely odd about it. Why else would the Go-Rock Squad steal it?_

I thought I was hatching.

The cool embrace of the sea left.

Replaced by warmth.

I turned in my shell.

To a voice that sounded like warmth.

It didn't sound like my mama.

She sounds like the sea - the waves and tides, the ebbs and flows.

The voice took me away from the warmth.

To a place that was neither warm nor cool.

Where other voices spoke up.

Then a lone voice.

It took me away.

More voices.

Bad voices.

They took me.

Took me away.

_Solana first captured the Politoed, then __used its powerful Soak field move to wake up the Graveller. The Rock-group Pokémon were easy to catch compared to some of her previous captures (Entei came to mind), but she felt different when catching them this time. With a sigh, she dismissed the thoughts and turned to the fleeing Go-Rock member, following him._

The strange voices seemed anxious.

Did I do something bad?

Or did they?

Someone…someone was calling.

Saying my name.

Saying to give me back to them.

That I do not belong to them.

I belong to no-one - my mama always told me that.

But these voices are fighting because of me.

Mama would hate me if she knew that I was causing fights.

Oh, I wish I were home…

_Her next opponents were a quadruplet of Rattata - again, an easy capture, but there was definitely something about this mission. __Something that made even an insignificant capture like some Zubat seem more worthwhile that it usually would._

The someone was back.

Silencing Pokémon that were angry.

Stopping the fight.

Here to help?

I did not know.

I could not see.

Only hear, and feel.

_Maybe her maternal instincts were getting to her, she thought as she captured a Swellow and used it to confuse the Go-Rock Squad members__ - only idiots would use mushrooms that resemble Parasect to mark out pathways. She followed them around, until she came to what seemed to be her final battle - versus two Scyther and a powerful Venusaur, keeping one watchful eye on the tranquil egg that one grunt clutched. However, once she had calmed down the enraged Pokémon, the two grunts fled, taking the Egg with them. Furious, Solana gave chase._

A voice like my Mama's.

Spoke angrily.

Yelling.

I didn't like it.

I could hear sad Pokémon.

That made me sad.

I hummed to show my sadness.

The cries stopped.

I was moved.

Fast.

I could not cry, could not attack, could not stop them.

_They __had fled. The cowards! Solana, enraged by the cruelty of the Go-Rock Squad, ran full-pelt at the criminals, tears streaming from her eyes._

_She caught up._

_It didn't matter._

_Gordor had beaten her to it._

_All was lost._

_But he did a most unexpected thing._

_He twisted the arm of the man he used to employ, causing the beautiful cobalt egg to fall with a dull thud on the floor of the forest path._

Old voice.

Worn, like my Mama's, but rough sounding.

It ordered my captor to let me go.

He did.

I fell.

But then the voice that sounded just like my Mama's caught me and took me away.

To a place where it was not warm or cool, but just right.

Where they would talk to me.

It made me happy.

And then they sang.

Just like my Mama…

_Solana smiled as Professor Hasting's assistant sang a final lullaby to the Manaphy egg as it was transferred to Sinnoh, to a male trainer called Lucas, who promised to keep in contact regarding the egg. She would miss the little thing…_

Take me to the sea. Take me to my…my Mama…

_Mana, mana, Manaphy._

_Dream, dream and gently sleep._

_Mana, mana, Manaphy._

_The darling princess of the sea._

_---_

**This chapter is really choppy, and probably hard to follow, but …yeah. All I knew, well before I started the Deoxys chapter, was that I wanted to end the four-parter with the lullaby that is sung to the Egg.**

I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed so far - Kitty, Kaneko, and DragonGirl, I might not have finished this without you!


End file.
